Snow? In California?
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: It was very, very cold. It was so cold; Cho was wearing a snow coat." A little magic happens when the sky releases snow on a cold day.


**Title: **Snow? In California?  
**Author: **dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating: **T, for some.... ha. Uhm. For some... sexual tension?  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Mentalist.  
**Summary: **Oh, it's just snow. In California?

**A/N: **So, about the first week of December, it got very very cold here in California. I mean, we were ALL hoping for snow. Some places got a little bit, but it melted when it hit the ground. We had our fingers crossed. Nevertheless, it was just like 32 degrees every day, and some nights it got to 19 degrees. For Northern California, that is odd. And, it got me thinking. What if it DID snow. And they put it in the Mentalist? Because, they are in Sacramento, not far from my house. They could have gotten snow if it rained. :) So, this spawned. I know, it's been a while since thost colds days occured. I mean, it was cold for us. I went to school each day with tights under my jeans, my warm fuzzy boots, and long sleeve shirts under my regular shirts. It was so cold. Hence this.

**Dedicated: **To anyone who wishes it would snow, but never, ever does. If it DOES snow, you don't count.

* * *

It was very, very cold. It was so cold; Cho was wearing a snow coat. Apparently, the man wasn't used to 20-degree days. Van Pelt seemed to be the only one okay with the freezing temperatures. Even Lisbon was wearing her jacket buttoned everywhere she went. Jane lay on his couch with a blanket over his lower half, as the CBI building wasn't that warm.

"Arg, it's so cold." Rigsby said, walking off the elevator wearing a snow jacket. He shivered slightly, walking over to his desk and taking a long sip of his coffee. Everyone had a cup, and everyone's was steaming hot.

"If we're lucky, we might get snow." Jane said, and Cho scoffed.

"Snow in California? I thought that only happened every 50 years." He said as Lisbon walked into the room.

"It is said that in some parts of California, it only snows once every fifty years. The last time it snowed was 2001."

"Isn't that saying for places like Petaluma, Cotati and Sebastopol?" Jane asked, and Lisbon nodded. She pulled her coat closer to her body, and straightened her scarf. Her toes were freezing, and she planned on changing into her winter boots she had in her desk soon.

"Well, if it doesn't rain, we won't get snow." Van Pelt said, smiling to herself as she bit into a warm cookie. Rigsby was rubbing his arms, trying to get them to work again. The bullpen was quiet as everyone sipped their coffee, and Lisbon shrugged. She walked back into her office, the door shutting quietly. Jane crinkled his eyebrows, but then shut his eyes. Maybe the cold was affecting Lisbon more than he knew.

It was quiet for a while, as the cold seemed to deter any crime from occurring. Jane was pretty sure any murders were hunkered away in one big house, planning a killing spree for when the sun shined. At this rate, though, Jane was sure that wasn't going to happen for at least two months.

"I'm going to get coffee. Anyone want anything?" Rigsby said, getting up. Van Pelt and Cho told him what they wanted, and Jane politely said no thanks. After asking Lisbon, he disappeared to the elevator. It was quiet after that; the only sound came from Cho turning the page of his book and Van Pelt clapping her nails across her keyboard. No phones rang, no one spoke, and there were no yelling suspects. Jane found this peaceful office to be quite nice.

As if reading his mind, at that exact moment, Van Pelt's phone went off.

"Van Pelt." She answered. Jane could faintly make out the sound of someone yelling, or was that outside. He got up, along with Cho, and walked to the window. There, he found the source of Rigsby's excitement.

It was snowing.

"It's snowing!" Van Pelt exclaimed from behind Jane, and suddenly she was gone. Jane turned around just as Lisbon came out of her office, looking over to where he stood. She walked over, standing right next to Jane and looked out the window.

"So it is." She said, and Jane smiled. Cho had disappeared with Van Pelt, surely to go throw some snowballs at Rigsby.

"Oh jeeze."

Yup, Jane was right. He looked out the window just as a snowball from Cho hit Rigsby in the face.

"Maybe we should join them."

"And get hit in the face?" Lisbon said, as if it were life and death. Jane laughed.

"We can go," Jane pointed to the other end of the parking lot, "way over there." Lisbon looked up at him, and then she ran over to the elevator. Jane got there just as the doors shut, and he was forced to take the stairs. He ran out of the stairwell just as Lisbon ran out the front door, and he followed her. He was sure that security thought they were crazy by now, but he didn't care. He caught Lisbon by the waist as she caught a snowflake on her tongue. Her shriek was surely one of joy as he twisted her around and placed her on the ground. She caught her balance as he made a snowball, and when she looked at him, she scowled.

"You wouldn't."

Jane smirked, and she ran away from him. He was suddenly very, very grateful for the boots he had worn today, in order to keep his feet warm. Suddenly, it was a very wise decision.

No matter how much he hated the damn things.

He chased after Lisbon, finally cornering her in between a car and a wall. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights that was, until she ran right into him and plowed him to the ground. Suddenly, snow fell all over him and he sputtered as it melted on contact with his hot skin.

"Ha!" He heard her say as she ran away, her boots keeping her solid. He got up quickly, following her across the parking lot and past a yelling Cho, who had apparently been ganged up on. He ducked his head down, and pulled his hood over his neck.

"That is not fair!" Cho yelled, and Jane had to laugh. He turned his attention back to Lisbon, who as currently making a snowball. Jane caught her around the waist again, and she kicked at him. He didn't let her go though, and as he bent over at the waist to make it so he had the upper hand, she growled slightly.

"I've got a snowball." She said, trying to keep a blush off her face at the completely intimate position. She could feel _all_ of Jane pressed against her back.

"I've got you." Jane whispered in her ear, and she suddenly felt a chill running up her back. And it wasn't from the cold air rushing around her.

"Not for long." She retorted, hoping she could wiggle her way out of his grasp. He chuckled, tightening his grasp on her. She groaned, shifting her body and elbowing Jane in the stomach. He groaned, but didn't let go of her. She ended up turning her body to face his.

This put them even closer.

"Now look what you've done." Jane joked, and Lisbon glared at him. She dropped the snowball, in hopes that it wouldn't melt in between their bodies.

"If you let me go, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"If I let you go, you'll hit me with a snowball." Jane said matter-of-factly. Lisbon laughed.

"It's a once in a lifetime chance." She said as if it was obvious, and this time Jane laughed.

"I guess the idea that maybe you could go somewhere where it snows never crossed your mind." Jane said.

"Oh, it did. But I doubt it would be with you."

Jane smirked, moving one of his arms higher up Lisbon's back so he could press her chest to his. Their breaths mingled, and Lisbon thought of dead puppies to keep a blush off her face.

"Now, that's not nice. I was planning to take you to Tahoe for your birthday." Jane said, and Lisbon laughed.

"Sure." She said, trying to get away from him again. She didn't think her will power would let her stand there, that close to him, and not kiss him for another minute. She had to get away. Using her hands, she pushed off his chest and tried to break his grasp.

"Ah-ah," Jane said. "One last thing."

Lisbon didn't have time to react before his lips were on hers. Before she could react, he was gone. She turned on her heel, running after him.

He wasn't going to kiss her and then disappear.

She finally tackled him to the ground in a growing snow pile, and she let him turn over. He had a smirk on his face, and she smirked back as she dumped a little snow on his face.

"Ah, stop that woman." He said, and she laughed. While had his eyes shut, she bent down and kissed him. This time though, he couldn't run away.

Not that he was going to.

He responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulling her down to his chest. She kept her hands on his face, lost in the feeling of the snow and Jane's warm body beneath her.

"Hey, get a room."

The yelling from Cho caught the pair off guard, and they broke apart slightly. Jane kept Lisbon's forehead against his, his hot breath fanning across her face. Lisbon kept her eyes shut, smiling.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" Jane whispered, and Lisbon opened her eyes. She was only slightly thrown off at the intensity in his eyes, but when he smiled, she knew she was fine.

"Only if you like that." She said, sitting up, and he laughed.

"So, you got me. I think I am allowed to get you now." Jane said, taking Lisbon's hand when she offered it to him to get up. Her face suddenly went blank, and Jane laughed. She disappeared into the flurry of falling snow, suddenly heightened by the wind. He made a snowball in his hands, making his way through the flurry until he hit someone. It wasn't Lisbon through. It was Van Pelt and Rigsby.

Moreover, they were sharing a kiss.

Not one like Jane had just shared with Lisbon (who was eluding him) though.

More… sweet and… couple-like.

"Whoa there, don't let me get in the way of this." Jane joked, and Rigsby hit him with a snowball. He gasped, and threw the snowball in his hand. He suddenly forgot that he was looking for Lisbon, until a snowball hit in the back of the head and he saw it was she.

"I feel like a very awkward fifth wheel."

Everyone looked at Cho, standing outside of the small tiff going on. Jane laughed when he realize that Cho was the only one who wasn't enjoying his own romantic escapade. Rigsby faked sympathy with a sarcastic 'aw' and Lisbon walked over to him. She went up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek in a friendly manner.

"Is that better?" She joked, and Cho laughed. His black hair showed off the snow the most, and it looked like he had insane dandruff.

"I don't know. I think Jane's going to kill me."

Everyone burst into laughter, oblivious, as they started another snowball fight, that half of the building was watching them. Not that they cared though.

It was snowing.

* * *

**A/N: **I always think of Cho as the fifth wheel. Or third wheel. haha. So, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I feel very proud of myself for finally posting. :) Ek! Three days until Christmas. :D

Don't forget to review!


End file.
